1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing hydrogen-saturated deuterium-depleted water, and more particularly to a method for manufacturing hydrogen-saturated deuterium-depleted water by means of inletting hydrogen gas into water to produce a pressure difference to replace deuterium from water.
2. Description of Related Art
The hydrogen-saturated water means the hydrogen gas dissolved in water in a saturated state. Ordinarily, a process of hydrogen-saturated water should be controlled by a way of a supercritical process to produce the hydrogen-saturated water. Besides, the hydrogen gas and water should be bound together to produce the hydrogen-saturated water; therefore, the hydrogen gas cannot still escape quickly even though the bottle cap is opened. Furthermore, the hydrogen-saturated water satisfied with the henry's law is the hydrogen water, of which the dissolved hydrogen content in water approaches the maximum dissolved hydrogen content, namely the dissolved hydrogen content is 2%.
The deuterium depleted water (DDW) is that the deuterium content of the water is reduced by a high-technology isotope separation to produce a high-end drinking water. The natural water on the earth's surface all includes deuterium, an isotope of hydrogen. Further, the water has normal deuterium contents suitable for dividing the tumor cells; therefore, many countries make efforts to research into reducing the deuterium contents of the water to produce the deuterium-depleted water. Furthermore, the deuterium-depleted water is widely used in many fields, such as cancer prevention, health care, beauty care and so on. Generally speaking, the deuterium content of tap water is more than 150 ppm, the deuterium content of groundwater of the desert is 180 ppm, the deuterium content of the glacier water is less than 150 ppm, and the deuterium content of the hydrogen-saturated deuterium-depleted water is less than 150 ppm. The studies show that a person drinks the water having few deuterium contents for a long period of time capable of inhibiting the growth of malignant cell, and prolong life; therefore, a growing number of people choice the hydrogen-saturated deuterium-depleted water to drink. However, the glacier water is present in the plateau far away from people; the costs of exploitation and transportation are huge. Hence, the glacier water is not exploited and used extensively. Besides, the hydrogen-saturated deuterium-depleted water produced through a traditional distillation method is very limited, because the difference of boiling point between hydrogen gas and deuterium gas are small and the dissipation energy between them is large.
Therefore, there is an urgent need for a method for manufacturing hydrogen-saturated deuterium-depleted water, which the hydrogen-saturated deuterium-depleted water is produced by inletting hydrogen gas into water to produce a pressure difference to replace deuterium from water and using preferred operating parameters, thereby enhancing dissolved hydrogen content in the water and reducing the deuterium content in the water to enhance the quality of the drinking water.